Mario
History Mario & Luigi RP(g) (formerly known as Mario & Luigi Roleplay Game) was the first Mario & Luigi RP game to be made by Jolly and Epic respectively. It was heavily inspired off the famous Mario Roleplay game of the time, Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga RP made by Dogon. After the fall of the game being converted into the Paper Mario roleplay, Jolly still took inspiration from it, despite not having much knowledge of the games or Paper Mario itself. He still built models based around some of the Paper Mario areas (one of them being Creepy Steeple in Dimble Woods). Mario & Luigi RP(g) was the first of the two games to feature Fan Characters. Users were allowed to pay a small fee to have their characters included in the game. The game itself had undergone many map revisions, the oldest map for the game still existences today on the user "Thekingofmario10" page. There, it features a warp zone which would lead to areas such as, Shadow Queens tomb, Flipside, Fort Francis, and a few other zones. There was also a portal to the past, an area for events, a Peach's Castle and Bowsers Castle inspired off of Dogons from the Paper Mario game (prior to Dogon changing to PMRP). There was also a rather small variety of morphs that mainly commended the Bowser's Inside Story game. At one point there was a sticker-shop themed area, thought its use was unknown. As multiple map revisions occurred, the final map revision was finally put into action. Unfortunately, due to ROBLOX updates, it caused a lot of the tools to be become bricked, resulting into a barely functional game. People have asked Jolly to fix the game from time to time, but to no avail. It rests with 16,000 visits (as of January 2017) with the last major update being somewhere between 2014 and 2015. Gamepasses There were a small handful of gamepasses for this game, some of which, were unique to this game only. They included (in uploaded order) * VIP Pass ** Granted user access to a decrypt fly tool, X versions of the Bowser's Inside Story Bosses, and the giant bosses (Bowser too). * FC Pass (decrypt) ** Originally used to funnel FC payment and the like. Later moved to the group for unknown reasons. * Paper Mario GP ** Allowed users to morph into a variety of Paper Mario characters ranging from the first game, to Super Paper Mario. * Partner's GP ** Allowed users to tread the map with a companion behind them. * Luigi's Mansion Darkmoon GP ** Allowed users to morph into slightly transparent ghost's from the Evershade valley. ** Consisted of Greenie, Hider, Slammer and Polterpup. Rebirth Development On April 28th, 2019, Jolly announced a Rebirth of RP(g) and RP; 2. It was said to drop sometime in the summer. On June 18th, 2019, the official relaunch of RP(g) and RP; 2 was delivered. RP(g) was touched up substantially, thanks to MrMauio. To keep with the feel of the past, there were strict rules put in place to preserve that feeling. No audio was to be added, limited lighting, and anything added to ROBLOX after the game was finished was forbidden. However, this may change anytime if desired. The Aggression of the Summer of 2013 During the mid to later summer in 2013, Jolly was deciding to add Decalburg to the game, a Paper Mario Sticker Star area. During this time, the user by the name of Xeront (XerontWolfe today) had aggressively attacked Jolly by calling him a thief. What lead him to this assumption was, that he stole decals from Xeront, mainly the battle stickers. After Xeronts accusations, a few players had came and told Jolly to stop copying Xeront and apologize. In the end, there was a mutual respect from both parties who agreed to resolve what started over a lie. After everything was finally resolved, both parties went their own ways and agreed to do what they please without stepping on each others toes. Xeront hasn't been seen much to this day. Gallery Category:Game